We Will Scare You
by Saja
Summary: An interesting conversation that turned into a very odd story about Tasuki, Chichiri, and a whole lot of other Bishie! Please read and enjoy! =^-^=


This conversation is very odd, but it does have a story to it, which I find very amusing! Please enjoy, and   
review! Thanks!  
  
  
You have just entered room "We will scare you room."  
Precise42 has entered the room.  
C-MJ has entered the room.  
Tasuki fang girl: YAY!  
Precise42: meow!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: yeah, i'm here  
C-MJ: who else is somcin?  
C-MJ: *is coming  
C-MJ: blargh i cant type  
Tasuki fang girl: just the three of us so far  
C-MJ: eh/  
Tasuki fang girl: well, make that five  
C-MJ: three?  
C-MJ: *counts on fingers* one, two . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: i forgot about our men  
C-MJ: help me out here  
C-MJ: give me people names  
Tasuki fang girl: you, me, alissa, tasuki, and chichiri  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: ok  
C-MJ: that's five allright  
Precise42: hey!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
Precise42: it works!  
Tasuki fang girl: eh?  
C-MJ: inviteth we amy-chan too?  
Tasuki fang girl: is she on?  
Precise42: *quotey* -1, 2, 5 -3, sir. -right.  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
Precise42: si, she on  
C-MJ: hai  
Tasuki fang girl: Aslan Falkor right  
C-MJ: hai  
Tasuki fang girl: ok, i invited her  
Amy-chan has entered the room.  
C-MJ: yay!  
Tasuki fang girl: meow!  
C-MJ: hi amy-chan!  
Amy-chan: *blink*  
Tasuki fang girl: hi  
Precise42: meowie  
C-MJ: welcome to frightening-ness!  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
Amy-chan: i'll warn you all right now - i'm trying to do homework... sort of... so i'll probably vanish at odd   
times  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh heh . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: aww  
Precise42: oh, and sara's going to see if'n she can come too *points t'tasukisn*  
C-MJ: that's what YOU think!  
C-MJ: oro?  
C-MJ: mikomijamie is confused  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
Precise42: 23dedededed  
Tasuki fang girl: me too  
C-MJ: wait .. .. *thinkety*  
C-MJ: ok me gets it  
Precise42: yay!  
Tasuki fang girl: huh?  
Amy-chan: *blink*  
C-MJ: dont ask just got " noddetysmilyyay"  
C-MJ: heheh  
Tasuki fang girl: Forget it, I'll just hug Tasuki and make eveything better again  
Tasuki fang girl: Oh Tasuki-kun  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: *watches tasukir un away screaming*  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOO!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: HELP!!!!!!!!!  
C-MJ: wait a minute . . . .  
C-MJ: *light bulb*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: suzaku help us al, she  
C-MJ: she's got an IDEA. . . . .  
Amy-chan: ...if anyone's interested, i'm researching the "napster v. a&m records" case that essentially shut   
down napster....  
C-MJ: *stares*  
C-MJ: yeah . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: wai! chibis chibis chibis!  
C-MJ: am thinking of adding a chibi gallery to Project Bishounen  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: really!  
C-MJ: anyway, my idea before . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: yeah?  
C-MJ: since i have entered episodes of the Ghetto bus into my computer's memory . . . shouldn't i be able to   
yank some bishies from THERE into our little soiree?  
C-MJ: *tempt tempt* i can get kenshin . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: oh dear god no.....  
Tasuki fang girl: you're nuts!  
Amy-chan: *perks up* kenshin? nani?  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vey  
Amy-chan: where's kenshin?  
C-MJ: IT'S JUST CRAZY ENOUGH TO WORK!  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
Tasuki fang girl: no comment  
C-MJ: *gets scary gleam in her eye*  
Precise42: ......no, methinks tis too crazy.......  
Amy-chan: *glare o' death* ME WANT KENSHIN NOW!!!!!!!  
Precise42: ......backfire....  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki! I'm scared! Hold me!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: grumble grumble.... fine  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: *typety typety typety*  
C-MJ: *opens GB archives*  
C-MJ: *gets out the bull horn*  
C-MJ: ahem . . .  
C-MJ: HELLO, BISHOUNEN!  
C-MJ: *all GB bishies go SD and start running around bumping into each other in a panic*  
C-MJ: THIS IS MIKOMI-CHAN SPEAKING.  
Tasuki fang girl: i bet they're all cowering in fear now  
C-MJ: *pointedly ignores sara*  
Precise42: *deer-in-headlights eyes on all bishounens*  
Tasuki fang girl: ......  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
Tasuki fang girl: you're mena  
Tasuki fang girl: *mean  
C-MJ: YOU ARE ALL CORDIALLY INVITED TO OUR WONDERFUL CHAT ROOM OF PAIN!  
Precise42: it's not of pain.......  
Amy-chan: *grumbles and goes back to her homework when she realizes kenshin's not there*  
Precise42: it just says 'we will scare you'  
Precise42: that's not pain  
C-MJ: THOSE WHO DO NOT AGREE TO ATTEND WILL BE CHAINED TO A NYAN-NYAN FOR   
ALL ETERNITY!  
Tasuki fang girl: in other words, the WE WULL SCARE YOU CHAT ROOM  
Precise42: .......is it?  
C-MJ: SO GET YOUR BUTTS OVER THERE!  
Precise42: wull? wazzat mean?  
Tasuki fang girl: *WILL  
C-MJ: *mad bishie scramble for the exits*  
Tasuki fang girl: .....  
Tasuki fang girl: typo  
Tasuki fang girl: i fear for the bishe  
C-MJ: ok, they should be arrving any minute now  
Precise42: wullwullwull  
C-MJ: *bishies tumble heads over heels into the room*  
C-MJ: ah, here they are!  
Tasuki fang girl: i don't think any of them would want to be CHAINED TO A NYAN-NYAN FOR ALL   
ETERNITY!  
Amy-chan: *ignores the chaos and chews on her pencil, muttering*  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: WW: Lord, woman! Are you completely out of your twisted little brain?  
C-MJ: yes i am . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: i bet kenshin's coming though  
Precise42: aww, that's so sweet, he thinks you have a brain!  
C-MJ: and your whiny-assed point would be?  
Amy-chan: *looks up* kenshin?  
Amy-chan: where?  
Tasuki fang girl: hahahaha  
C-MJ: *smacks jo-chan*  
Tasuki fang girl: ask mj if he's here yet  
Precise42: :-P  
Amy-chan: ...mj? kenshin? doesn't sound the same to me...  
C-MJ: kenshin: *looks nervous, tries to hide behind sano*  
C-MJ: please dont let her find me . . .  
Amy-chan: *pounces on kenshin* KENSHIN!!!!!!! *glomp*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: Kenshin: GAAAAAAAH!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: I feel a little sorry for the loser  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
Amy-chan: *kicks off a shoe - it hits tasuki in the head*  
C-MJ: Sano: *stepping delicately away from the tussle on the floor* you and me both, fangboy  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: oro....  
Amy-chan: *kicks sano*  
C-MJ: hey, isn't that ken-san's phrase?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Tasuki.... did you pick that up from mj?  
C-MJ: MJ; hey, YOU'RE the one tussling on the floor, amy-chan!  
C-MJ: *to sara* maybe .. .  
Amy-chan: *grins* MY ken-chan.  
C-MJ: i teach my many things . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: .........  
C-MJ: knitting, crocheting,needlepoint . . . .  
C-MJ: hehehe  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: ...grrrrr..... *eyes start to glow red*  
Precise42: *cough*corruption*cough*  
Tasuki fang girl: wierdo  
C-MJ: *runs away laughing*  
Tasuki fang girl: throws a chair at you!  
C-MJ: IY: . .. .  
Precise42: *is glad she's a myself, not a you*  
C-MJ: Fluffy: *to sara* shall i hunt the wench down? i owe her for letting seta steal my pants  
Amy-chan: *drags kenshin over to her homework by his hair* you're going to help me with my homework,   
ken-chan....  
Tasuki fang girl: yes please do  
Precise42: *points and laughs at all the 'you's w/the flying chairs at them*  
C-MJ: *laughs hysterically* this i great!  
Tasuki fang girl: baka  
C-MJ: *is  
C-MJ: shaddup  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: Fluffy: *chases mj*  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohoho  
Tasuki fang girl: get her man!  
C-MJ: MJ: *runs around the room like a chipmunk on speed*  
Tasuki fang girl: Throw a chair at her!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: Fluffy: *tackle*  
Tasuki fang girl: evil grin*  
C-MJ: MJ; *GLOMP*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: that backfired  
C-MJ: Fluffy: O.O;;;; that may have been a mistake . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: poor fluffy  
Precise42: she already has a chair thrown at her, she's a you  
C-MJ: MJ; FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY!  
Tasuki fang girl: she can have another thrown at her  
Precise42: turn into puppyfluffy, she can't do nothin then  
Tasuki fang girl: so there  
C-MJ: Fluffy: oh dear . . . . this is bad . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: i'd assume so  
C-MJ: can't transform if i cant breathe  
Tasuki fang girl: ha  
C-MJ: *note his constricted lungs*  
Tasuki fang girl: Chichiri.... aren't you a bit jelous?  
Precise42: *thrown chair finally hits mj* quick, now!  
C-MJ: MJ: ha-HA! the Ghetto bus no Mikomi triumphs in the end! MUAHAHAHHAHA- . . . .  
C-MJ: *IY smacks mj upside the head*  
C-MJ: *mj passes out on the floor*  
C-MJ: IY: you're wlecome  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohoho  
Tasuki fang girl: way to go iy  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
Tasuki fang girl: I'll give you a doggy biscut  
C-MJ: i was gettin' sick of hearin' her rant.  
C-MJ: yeck, don't touch the stuff  
Tasuki fang girl: *tosses a doggy biscut at iy*  
C-MJ: *throws it back irritably*  
Tasuki fang girl: *smacks him in the head*  
C-MJ: whaddya think i am, a DOG?  
Tasuki fang girl: ungrateful swine!  
C-MJ: *rubs hurt ears with a sour expression*  
Tasuki fang girl: no, i think you're a pig  
C-MJ: *glare glare glare*  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: MJ: *regains conciousness* wha . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: throws another chair at mj  
C-MJ: Kouga: *glomps MJ* so you're awake, my love!  
Tasuki fang girl: chair hits kouga  
C-MJ: MJ: GAAAAAAAAAAAH! *proceeds to beat kouga into a squishy little pulp*  
Tasuki fang girl: i stunned him enough for you to get away  
Tasuki fang girl: yay  
Tasuki fang girl: no one drink the kouga puddle.... you don't want to get possessed  
C-MJ: *to bishies* so . . . *rubs hands together gleefuly* which one of you wants to remove your shirt   
first?  
C-MJ: all bish: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
Tasuki fang girl: *locks all the doors*  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
C-MJ: WAH! SOMEBODY IN HEAVEN HATES US ALL!  
Tasuki fang girl: heaven: yup  
Tasuki fang girl: :P\  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: IY: *mutter mutter* oh for the love o' mike . . . . FINE! *strips off his shirt*  
C-MJ: MJ: *DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOL*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: *blank stare*  
C-MJ: gah . . . abs . . . . shoulders. . . . . very nice . .. .  
C-MJ: *swoon*  
Tasuki fang girl: *blank stare*  
Precise42: ......that tok suprising little convincing  
Precise42: *took  
Tasuki fang girl: *blank stare*  
C-MJ: IY: *fidget fidget* what . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: *blank stare*  
C-MJ: quit starin' at me like that!  
Tasuki fang girl: *blank stare*  
Tasuki fang girl: i can't help it......  
C-MJ: Sano: yeah, girl, your bandit might get jealous . . .  
Amy-chan: *somehow manages to ignore everything but kenshin and her homework*  
Precise42: tasuki's gonna get jealous  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki covers Sara's eyes  
C-MJ: thought so . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: you are only supposed to look at me like that  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: but...but....but...  
C-MJ: Kenshin: *whispers out to group* hey, somebody get me outta here!  
Tasuki fang girl: flesh....  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: oi vey......  
Precise42: *whispers t'tasuki* take off yours then she'll stop  
C-MJ: IY: *blushes pretty red color*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: MJ: YES YES YES! me likes this idea!  
Precise42: ......gee i wonder why mj  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki:......um....  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *blank stare*  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOHOO!  
C-MJ: take it off, baby! take it ALL off!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki slowly peels his shirt off, and is tackled aitomatically by sara  
C-MJ: well, maybe not ALL . . . but certainly some!  
C-MJ: YOW!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: mmmmm  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *blank stare*  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: sara-chan is the jealous type  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: warm chest!  
C-MJ: probly shoulda told you that before . .. .  
C-MJ: ^_^ snuggle time! everybody grab a bish!  
Tasuki fang girl: Snuggle!  
C-MJ: *tackles IY, fluffy and Chichiri*  
Tasuki fang girl: Snuggle!  
C-MJ: skill . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I perfer one.... Tasuki *squeeze*  
C-MJ: three bishies look appropriately miserable  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: ack! Can't breath  
C-MJ: Fluffy: i don't BELIEVE this . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: *turns blue*  
C-MJ: IY: you and me both, bro  
C-MJ: MJ: fine then . . . *discards brothers, keeps the monk*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: oh, lucky me . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: ooops...... let's tasuki breath  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: cough cough  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOHHO!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: glarees at Sara  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: dont glare she let you breath  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I'm in trouble  
Tasuki fang girl: *tasuki chases Sara around the room*  
C-MJ: not really, just tie him to the bed like you always do  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: AHHHHHH!  
C-MJ: YAHOO! tasuki pursues for a change!  
Tasuki fang girl: He has his tessen!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Lekka shi-  
C-MJ: finally decided to woo the girl, eh baka-chan?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: glomp!  
Tasuki fang girl: snuggle  
C-MJ: or not . . . drat . . . that coulda been neat . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: you wouldn't hurt me now would you?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki:...........  
Tasuki fang girl: that's debatable  
C-MJ: MJ: *swats tasuki* be nice  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: ^___^  
C-MJ: teach him a lesson, sara  
Amy-chan has left the room.  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohoho  
Tasuki fang girl: NOOOOOOOO  
Tasuki fang girl: She has left us!  
Tasuki fang girl: And she took kenshin with her!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Precise42: .........  
Tasuki fang girl: i'll be right back.... don't do anything hentai to my bandit while i'm gone..... *glares and   
eyes flash red*  
C-MJ: drat . . i need him for the next episode  
C-MJ: i won't  
C-MJ: REALLY  
C-MJ: um, weren't you leaving?  
Criket427: you're stil here  
C-MJ: whatever  
C-MJ: so anyhoo, xjo-chan, who dyou want for xmas?  
Precise42: i think she meanted leaving comp  
C-MJ: ah  
Precise42: already got what wanted  
C-MJ: *evil eye gleam* nyeh heh heh heh heh . . .  
Precise42: phantomsee!:-):-):-):-):-):-)  
C-MJ: *hugs tasuki very quickly*  
Precise42: ....  
C-MJ: wait, WHO?  
Precise42: (o'opera)  
C-MJ: um, yeah . . i meant anime  
Precise42: (odoom:-D)  
C-MJ: pics that i can get  
Precise42: ......oh, that  
C-MJ: 8hugs tasuki once more*  
C-MJ: hmm, sara was right, nice and warm . . .  
C-MJ: *hug hug hug*  
Tasuki fang girl: ............you touched my bandit!!!!!! *eyes glow blood red* YOU DIE NOW!!!!  
Precise42: hug 13 times. is funnier that way. (already 12)  
C-MJ: she's gonna kll me for this, i know  
Precise42: shiny.....  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: DIE DIE DIE DIE  
C-MJ: so i may as well . . . .  
C-MJ: *25 hugs then runs away screaming*  
Tasuki fang girl: GAHHHHHH!!!!!  
C-MJ: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Tasuki fang girl: Throws 50 chairs at MJ  
C-MJ: MJ: *ducks adn dodges like crazy*  
C-MJ: *the bishies sit back and enjy the show*  
Tasuki fang girl: Throws a chichiri plushie at her to distract her  
C-MJ: Sano: fifty bucks on sara  
C-MJ: MJ: *notices plushie* eh?  
C-MJ: wait aminute . . .  
C-MJ: *ducsk some more*  
C-MJ: that was cheap!  
Tasuki fang girl: Throws a chair and hits mj squarley in the head  
Precise42: *sells popcorn and binoculars*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki:..... .  
C-MJ: IY: i'll see that and raise you double or nothing  
Tasuki fang girl: women are scarey  
C-MJ: Fluffy: indeed  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: shit! that chair only phased her  
Tasuki fang girl: keeps throwing more chairs  
C-MJ: Aoshi: why do you think i stay so far away from them?  
Tasuki fang girl: throws a poodle at mj  
C-MJ: MJ: *ducking and dodging at warp speed*  
C-MJ: waht the . . .  
C-MJ: a POODLE????????  
Tasuki fang girl: Throws a kitchen sink  
C-MJ: Spike: well . . that's everything . . . . .  
C-MJ: even the kitchen sink  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
C-MJ: Sano: oi, she's pretty quick  
Tasuki fang girl: Steals Tasuki's tessen and starts lekka shiening!  
C-MJ: MJ: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
C-MJ: Sano: *to aoshi* think she could give kenshina run for his money?  
C-MJ: Chichiri: yes, but not in the way you're thinking  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: When will this insanity end....?  
C-MJ: Sano: *grin* you sure about that, monk?  
C-MJ: NEVER!  
C-MJ: it will go on and on until the end o0f . . .  
C-MJ: my alloted online time for today  
Tasuki fang girl: throws another chair  
C-MJ: 1 hour and 28 minutes from now  
Tasuki fang girl: ..........  
C-MJ: *duckety dodgity*  
Tasuki fang girl: throws a deformed stuffed pikachu  
C-MJ: Spike: you've got all KINDS of stuff there, haven't you  
Precise42: SPAM IS PIKACHU MEAT  
Tasuki fang girl: holds up a pair of Chichiri's underwear.... "Look what I have" ^__^  
C-MJ: Sano: oi, jo-chan! who dya think'll win?  
C-MJ: MJ: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;  
C-MJ: THERE WILL BE A DEAD MONK HERE BEFORE THE DAY IS OUT!  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
C-MJ: *tackles sara* leave my monk alone!  
C-MJ: *cat fight noises ensue*  
Tasuki fang girl: Bitch slaps her! I never touched him!  
Precise42: i'm not betting....... i'm just taping it and selling copies;-)  
C-MJ: *bite bite bite*  
Tasuki fang girl: scratch  
Tasuki fang girl: uppercut!  
C-MJ: where's that sakabatou?  
Tasuki fang girl: piledriver!  
Tasuki fang girl: clothesline!  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohoho  
Tasuki fang girl: it pays to watch wrestling!  
C-MJ: MJ: *eyes glow*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: oh dear, here it comes, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: MJ transforms into Nizûno Mikomi  
Tasuki fang girl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
C-MJ: come and get it, bitch  
Tasuki fang girl: Runs and hides under bed  
C-MJ: HITEN MITSURUGI RYU, RYU TSOU SEN!  
C-MJ: *bed cracks in half8  
Tasuki fang girl: sara runs out and dodges  
C-MJ: *gives chase*  
C-MJ: Sano: kenshin would be so proud  
Tasuki fang girl: runs around the room  
Tasuki fang girl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
C-MJ: *throws a kunai at sara*  
Tasuki fang girl: ducks  
C-MJ: yes, i have those too  
C-MJ: *throws a duck*  
C-MJ: hehehe  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
Tasuki fang girl: hides behind Tasuki  
Precise42: does jamie weigh as much as a duck?  
C-MJ: WW; well, this just keeps getting better and better . .  
Precise42: or maybe sara does...  
C-MJ: no, we foudn that out in ep 22  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *looks around, doesn't see her prey*  
C-MJ: hmm . . . . *glances at tasuki*  
Precise42: .....but SOMEONE turned tasuki into a newt! *points*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: gulp  
C-MJ: i did not!  
C-MJ: i like him better HUMAN  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: I got better  
C-MJ: *nasty grin*  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
Precise42: but it wouldn'ta been sara, she doesn't want a newtbandit  
C-MJ: oi, tas-chan, have you seen sara?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: shakes head..... nope  
C-MJ: *steps closer* you sure about that?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki:.....ummm.....yes.....  
C-MJ: *steps a little closer* REALLY sure . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: .....yup.......  
C-MJ: *fiddle with sakabatou*  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
C-MJ: really REALLY sure?  
Tasuki fang girl: ....hai......  
C-MJ: she's not here?  
Tasuki fang girl: nope  
C-MJ: you're positive  
Tasuki fang girl: i think she went out the window  
C-MJ: good  
C-MJ: *snuggles tasuki*  
Precise42: defenestration o'doom  
C-MJ: that oughta bring her out  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *eyes glow* YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
C-MJ: thought so  
Precise42: shiny....  
C-MJ: *takes defensive stance* come on then . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Tackles MJ and both roll to the ground  
C-MJ: *hiss kick scratch bite*  
Tasuki fang girl: KEPP YOUR HANDS OFF!!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!  
C-MJ: Sano: watch out, sara! hiten mitsurugi ryu ain't the only style she knows!  
Tasuki fang girl: punch kick maime  
C-MJ: Mikomi: MAKE ME!  
Precise42: *hands out popcorn*  
C-MJ: claw bite gouge  
C-MJ: *throws sara over shoulder*  
Tasuki fang girl: rip...... ooops...didn't mean to take your shirt off there.......  
C-MJ: *stands*  
Criket427: eek . .  
Tasuki fang girl: flys across the room and lands on tasuki  
Precise42: ......i don't think she'd object.....  
C-MJ: *covers self turns red*  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: *all bishies laugh hysterically and catcall*  
C-MJ: until . . . .  
C-MJ: MJ: -.-***********************  
Tasuki fang girl: uh oh  
Precise42: *hides behind bishies*  
Tasuki fang girl: cowers against tasuki  
C-MJ: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!  
Tasuki fang girl: silence........  
C-MJ: THAT'S BETTER  
C-MJ: retrieves shirt  
Tasuki fang girl: cricket....cricket..... (no pun intended)  
C-MJ: grumlbe grumble  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Ohohohoho..... I am the victor!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^____^  
C-MJ: that's what YOU think. . .  
Tasuki fang girl: throws chichiri boxers at mj  
Precise42: i think it's not over yet....  
C-MJ: *kidnaps tasuki and takes him away to her secret hideout place*  
Tasuki fang girl: NOOOOOOOOO!  
C-MJ: *which is so secret that not even mj knows where it is*  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOHHO!  
Tasuki fang girl: *whistles* Rudy come  
C-MJ: Chichiri: HEY! what about me?  
C-MJ: Mikomi: what, you wanna threesome?  
Tasuki fang girl: Rudy, get the scent! Now find them!  
Precise42: anyone want to change bets?  
C-MJ: Chichiri: O.o;;;;;;;;;;  
C-MJ: ano . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: watch out mj, the hyper poodle is coming to get you  
C-MJ: ok, fine *scoops up chichiri and takes him with*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: WAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!  
Tasuki fang girl: sara, grabs onto chichiri's kesa, and is dragged along  
C-MJ: Mikomi: OHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOOOO!  
C-MJ: *conks sara on the head*  
Tasuki fang girl: oro~  
Tasuki fang girl: *sara lies unconcious*  
Tasuki fang girl: the last words out of her mouth are..... "tasuki......"  
Tasuki fang girl: ;_;  
Precise42: aww so sad  
Precise42: *takes sano's money*  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *looks on with less emotion than aoshi* yeah . . .  
C-MJ: well, off to fun time we goes!  
C-MJ: come on boys!  
C-MJ: *drags th monk and the bandit off with her*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: NOOOOOO!  
C-MJ: boys: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
Precise42: *looks around*  
Tasuki fang girl: *hint hint* other bishe should HELP!!!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: or else!  
Precise42: *bishies all relieved that one is unconcious and the other gone*  
Precise42: *evil grin*  
Tasuki fang girl: *water is magically splashed on Sara's face*  
Tasuki fang girl: *sputter sputter* huh... what... what happened? *rubs head*  
C-MJ: *other bish don't move*  
C-MJ: Spike: ya think we have a death wish or someting?  
C-MJ: yessh womna!  
C-MJ: *woman  
Precise42: yes  
C-MJ: WW: well, we DON'T!  
Tasuki fang girl: ;_; where's my tasuki......  
C-MJ: Sano: besides, this ain't mj we're dealing with here  
Precise42: sillies  
C-MJ: this is Nizûno Mikomi!  
C-MJ: IY: *to sara* mikomi took him away*  
C-MJ: the monk too  
Tasuki fang girl: .... *sobs*..... noooo......  
C-MJ: 'fraid so  
Tasuki fang girl: she's gonna take his virginity..... at least that's what i think she'll do.... that's what she did   
to the monk.....  
Precise42: it's getting boring, you're only moaning unhappily...... i'm getting a sandwich.  
Tasuki fang girl: .......thanks for your support....... grumble grumble  
C-MJ: Sano: *shakes head* women . . .  
C-MJ: IY: chotto . .tasuki's a virgin?  
C-MJ: *beat*  
C-MJ: BWAHAHAAHAHAHHAAAA!  
Tasuki fang girl: .......um.....yeah....  
C-MJ: *all the bishies roll around laughing*  
Tasuki fang girl: but you guys have to help me save him! Stop laughing!!!!!  
C-MJ: IY: well then, maybe mikomi kidnapping him isn't such a bad thing after all!  
Tasuki fang girl: ......grrrrrrr......  
Tasuki fang girl: *eyes turn red*  
C-MJ: Miroku: oh dear . . . *runs for his life*  
Tasuki fang girl: he's mine.......she will pay!  
C-MJ: *meanwhile, back at the lair*  
C-MJ: Mikomi: knight to h4  
C-MJ: Chichiri: damnit, you won again!  
C-MJ: Mikomi: HA! Pay up boys!  
C-MJ: *they grudgingly remove their shirts*  
C-MJ: *mikomi has only lost her shoes thus far*  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh . . play again we shall!  
Tasuki fang girl: *back with the bishie*  
Tasuki fang girl: So are you guys gonna help me or what!!!!  
C-MJ: IY: feh . . . as if we had a choice. . . .  
C-MJ: *tucks sara under his arm and takes off*  
C-MJ: let's get going wench  
Tasuki fang girl: yay!  
C-MJ: *the other bishies follow like a giant road show caravan thingy*  
Tasuki fang girl: just don't call me a wench... *eyes glow red then fade*  
Tasuki fang girl: Hey let's sing so songs to pass the time!  
C-MJ: Sano: oh no you don't  
C-MJ: *tapes sara's mouth shut*  
Tasuki fang girl: mmm mmmm  
C-MJ: alwasy knew that stuff would come in handy  
C-MJ: * at the lair *  
C-MJ: *the boys are down to their boxer, you'd better hurry!*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara struggles under iy grasp, and tries to remove the tape, but can't get a hand free  
C-MJ: IY; quit squirming!  
Tasuki fang girl: mmmm mmmm  
Tasuki fang girl: wiggles some more  
Tasuki fang girl: (OOC: mj, how much time you got left?)  
C-MJ: 57 minutes  
Tasuki fang girl: (yay)  
C-MJ: oi can i send you something?  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
C-MJ: brb  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
Tasuki fang girl: meanwhile......*sara struggles to get the tape off..... but it won't work* she says: you guys   
suck no da, but it comes out more like.... mmm mmmm mmmm mm mm  
Tasuki fang girl: *telepathic waves are sent to alissa* "Get this fucking tape off of me!!!!!!"  
Precise42: lalala  
Precise42: *drinks more tea*  
Tasuki fang girl: ....grrrrrrrrrrr.........  
Tasuki fang girl: mmmmm mmmm mmmmmmm  
Precise42: *oblivious smile*  
Tasuki fang girl: ......  
Tasuki fang girl: -.-  
Tasuki fang girl: you're mean  
Precise42: no, i'm not mean, i'm a meanface. get the insult right. :-P  
Tasuki fang girl: ..........  
Tasuki fang girl: jerk face loser tea drinking aliska mc hendersnot!  
C-MJ: gomen files are not uploading  
C-MJ: oh well  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
C-MJ: shall bringeth them to amy's party  
Tasuki fang girl: I still an't get the frigging tape off!  
Precise42: *isn't sure who she speaks of* um........ don't insult tea or those who drink it. tisn't nice.  
Tasuki fang girl: .....  
Tasuki fang girl: mmm mmmm mmmmmm  
C-MJ: any way, back to the story!  
Tasuki fang girl: mmmmm  
Tasuki fang girl: wiggles around frantically  
Tasuki fang girl: mmm mmm mmmm  
C-MJ: IY: *swats sara* stop that!  
Tasuki fang girl: mmmmmmm!!!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: *glare*  
C-MJ: the more you wiggle the more likely it is that i will drop your ass!  
Tasuki fang girl: ........  
C-MJ: so pipe down and hold still  
C-MJ: we're almost there  
C-MJ: *at the lair*  
Tasuki fang girl: wiggles subside.....  
C-MJ: Mikomi: Checkmate, tas-chan! you know what this means!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: guys: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
C-MJ: MikomI; *evil grin* pants . . .  
C-MJ: go on now . . .  
C-MJ: *the others join the party*  
C-MJ: IY: . .. . .  
C-MJ: that's not something i wanted to see  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: O.O mmmmmmm!!!!!!!!  
C-MJ: *drops sara on the floor*  
Tasuki fang girl: mmmm!!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: *glare glare*  
C-MJ: you can take off the tape now wench  
Tasuki fang girl: rips tape off  
Tasuki fang girl: grrrr! jerk face!  
Tasuki fang girl: TASUKI!  
C-MJ: IY: yeah whatever . .. . .  
Tasuki fang girl: *runs to tasuki*  
C-MJ: Sano: oi, mikomi didja damage the brat at all?  
Tasuki fang girl: ablivious of the lack of pants  
C-MJ: Mikomi: taught him to play chess  
Tasuki fang girl: hugs tasuki tight  
C-MJ: that's pretty much it  
Precise42: does 'ablivious' mean the opposite of 'oblivious'?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: mine mine mine MINE!!!!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *modestly covers himself with his kesa*  
Tasuki fang girl: *glares at mj*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: cover's himself with sara  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: ummm.......  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *raises one eyebrow* yes?  
C-MJ: what do you want?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: never mind.......  
C-MJ: oh, is that all . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: *hands Tasuki a pair of boxers.....*  
Precise42: *wanders in* hey guys, what's for sup-  
Precise42: *leaves*  
C-MJ: IY: GET BACK IN HERE! if we have to suffer, then so do you!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: oi vey..... what a time i had......  
Precise42: *doesn't*  
C-MJ: Sano: *drags alissa back into the room*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: huggs hu=im... I'll make it all better  
C-MJ: sit stay, jo-chan  
Precise42: *picks up a book*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: takes the book away and runs as fast as she can  
C-MJ: Mikomi: oh, don't complain! nothing even happened to you  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
C-MJ: all i did was strip you naked and teach you how to play chess  
Precise42: meanieface!  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: ya ninny  
Precise42: *pulls another book out of nowhere*  
C-MJ: (is anybody saving this exchange?)  
Tasuki fang girl: Pulls out Tasuki's tessen and fires the book.... ashes fall to the ground....  
C-MJ: O.o;;;;;;;  
Tasuki fang girl: (hai!)  
C-MJ: (good)  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
Tasuki fang girl: i should run away now  
Tasuki fang girl: very fast like  
Precise42: *red eyes shiiiiiiiine*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O;;;;;;  
Precise42: ................................what was that you just did?  
C-MJ: *takes advantage of sara's distraction to goose tasuki*  
Tasuki fang girl: ....nothing.......  
Precise42: *takes mikomi's sakaba*  
C-MJ: HEY!  
Tasuki fang girl: AHHHH keep away you bitch!  
Tasuki fang girl: tackles mj!  
C-MJ: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
C-MJ: MY SAKABATOU!  
Precise42: DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: MY Bandit!  
C-MJ: GIVE IT BACK!  
Precise42: just borrowing  
Precise42: don't have one of my own  
Tasuki fang girl: Every one DIES TODAY!!!  
Precise42: don't worry, will be safe  
Tasuki fang girl: Runs over to mj  
C-MJ: *the 3 girls roll around in a giant dust cloud with the occasional flailing limb*  
Tasuki fang girl: tackles her to the ground  
Tasuki fang girl: Don't you ever learn!!!!!?????  
C-MJ: *the bishies look on in stunned silence*  
Tasuki fang girl: kick punt  
Tasuki fang girl: bite scratch  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *grin* nope . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!  
Precise42: *whispers to mj* let's pull them in too.....  
C-MJ: let's  
Tasuki fang girl: Oh Tasuki!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: *yanks fluffy in by his tail*  
C-MJ: everybody grab a bishie!  
Tasuki fang girl: glomps Tasuki and rolls around on the floor *mind you, Tasuki is only wearing boxers*  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohohoho  
C-MJ: indeedyness  
C-MJ: *pulls away chichiri's kesa*  
C-MJ: *not-uite--by-accident*  
C-MJ: *quite  
C-MJ: *everybody freezes*  
C-MJ: O.O . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: I've got big balls oh I've got big balls... they're such big balls, and they're dirty big balls....  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *turns beet red all the way to his mohawk*  
C-MJ: leave me alone . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: and he's got big balls and she's got big balls, but we've got the biggest balls of them all  
Precise42: purple hair! (blue+red)  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohoho  
C-MJ: Mikomi: MINE, mind you now . . .  
C-MJ: no matter HOW good of a body he's got  
Tasuki fang girl: My balls are always bouncing to the left and to the right  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *snatches back the kesa like a teenager caught in bed*  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: what ARE you singing?  
Tasuki fang girl: BIG BALLS!!!!!!!!  
Precise42: a song  
Precise42: duh  
Tasuki fang girl: AC/DC song of DOOOOOOM!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki likes that song  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
Precise42: ....  
Tasuki fang girl: *blank stares all around*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *blushes and cowers behind Sara*  
C-MJ: uh-huh . . .  
Precise42: so.................................... who wants some tea?  
Precise42: (change o'subject o'doooooom)  
Tasuki fang girl: ME~OW!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: xjo-chan, please help me! you'e the sanest person here, noda!  
Tasuki fang girl: are you sure 'bout that????!!!  
Precise42: *snickers*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Precise42: he said..... heheheheeeehheeeeeeeeeee  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Precise42: he thinks...... hahahah.....   
BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAA!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
C-MJ: Chichiri: perhaps i am mistaken, no da  
Precise42: *chokes on her tea*  
Tasuki fang girl: run away noow!  
Tasuki fang girl: *now  
Precise42: *red eyes as soon's she can breathe*  
Tasuki fang girl: before it's too late!  
Precise42: *perfectly calm voice* you wasted tea.  
Precise42: that's not very nice.  
Tasuki fang girl: ......uh oh......  
Tasuki fang girl: i smell trouble  
Precise42: what to do, what to do..........  
Tasuki fang girl: RUN!!!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: Everyone RUN LIKE HELL!!!!!!!  
C-MJ: *stampede out of the room*  
Tasuki fang girl: Grabs random bishie's arms and runs!  
Precise42: *puppet appears on hand* what should we do to them, mr. flibble?  
Precise42: *listens*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: *leaving xjo-chan all alone*  
C-MJ: [ooc; laughing hysterically]  
Tasuki fang girl: where can we go that's safe????  
Precise42: =-Owe couldn't POSSIBLY do that!  
Precise42: who would clean up the mess?  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O;;;;  
Precise42: *listens*  
C-MJ: Mikomi: you could all come to my other plce  
Precise42: you're right!  
Precise42: we CAN do that!  
Precise42: what else are nyannyans for!  
Tasuki fang girl: (OOC: laughs and falls out of chair!)  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: oh dear god  
Precise42: *eeeeeeeeeeevil smile*  
Tasuki fang girl: everyone screams at the thought of nyannyans being brought into this!  
Tasuki fang girl: KEEP RUNNING!!!!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: We'll be safe at Dairy Queen!  
Precise42: *hears this*  
C-MJ: if you say so  
Tasuki fang girl: NOW RUN LIKE HELL..... AGAIN!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: wait, we can hide in that bath house instead!  
Tasuki fang girl: ready set go!  
C-MJ: don't TELL where we're going, baka!  
C-MJ: yeesh  
Tasuki fang girl: .....ooooops  
C-MJ: *shakes head*  
Tasuki fang girl: anyways....  
C-MJ: *glomps chichiri jsut for the fun of it*  
C-MJ: *misses and ets miroku instead*  
Precise42: *sits back with her tea waiting for them to a) be too tired to run or b) be so incredibly frighted   
that she can appear perfectly normally and they'll have heart attacks*  
C-MJ: Miroku: Wooo! *jumps*  
C-MJ: hello!  
Tasuki fang girl: plunges into the water at the bath house  
Tasuki fang girl: glub glub..... (sara can't swim too good)  
Tasuki fang girl: .........help.....glub  
Precise42: *laughs*i wonder when they'll notice i attached bugs to them so i can find them easy....   
*watches sara drown on tv*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *cowers* why'd if have to be water!!!!!!?????  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: someone help her!!! I can't swim either!!!!  
C-MJ: Mikomi: oh don't be such a baby! *tosses iy into the water* do your stuff inu-chan  
C-MJ: IY' I only dog paddle  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara:...............glub...........  
C-MJ: mikomi: oh fer cryin out loud  
C-MJ: *reaches in and yanks sara out by the scruff of her neck*  
Tasuki fang girl: collapses to the ground....not breathing.....  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: SHIT!  
Precise42: gee that was subtle  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki leans over Sara.... and pokes her..... no response.......  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: what do we do??????  
C-MJ: Mikomi: give her mouth to mouth dummy  
Tasuki fang girl: eh?  
C-MJ: you know that much at least  
Tasuki fang girl: ....... *blushes*  
C-MJ: i'm NOT going to demonstrate this one  
C-MJ: so you're on your own  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki proceeds to give sara mouth to mouth (eeeeee! ^__^) and Sara sputters..... Tasuki   
sits her up  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: cough... cough..... Ow..... water is evil......  
Tasuki fang girl: like the evil tuna of doom at lunch  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki:*hugs sara* i'm glad you're alright..... i was.... scared....  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: O.O ..... oh really......  
C-MJ: Mikomi: oh what a dedicated fellow *looks incredibly bored; picks lint off cape*  
Tasuki fang girl: *GLOMP*  
C-MJ: Fluffy: *swat* silence wench, this is a tender moment  
C-MJ: sort of  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I'm all better now!  
Precise42: where's the remote? this's boring  
Tasuki fang girl: ........ well thanks for your concern......  
Tasuki fang girl: -.-  
C-MJ: Mikomi: indeed *yawns*  
C-MJ: *glomps chichiri*  
Tasuki fang girl: ...........  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *squeaks* DA!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: so Chichiri..... do you want your boxers back yet?  
Tasuki fang girl: *dangles them in the air*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: please . . . .  
C-MJ: *snacth*  
C-MJ: *snatch  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: well, you don't have to be all indignant about it!  
Tasuki fang girl: jeeze  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
Tasuki fang girl: *poke* *poke* jo-chan.... are you still alive......  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *struggles into his boxers, grumbling all the while*  
C-MJ: mikomi: need help there, monk?  
C-MJ: Chichiri: NO!  
C-MJ: THANK YOU I'M FINE  
C-MJ: Mikomi: i know you're fine, i was asking if you needed help  
Precise42: eh?  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
Tasuki fang girl: ha ha very funny -.-  
Tasuki fang girl: NOT!  
Tasuki fang girl: -.-  
Tasuki fang girl: So anyone up for a little sake????  
Tasuki fang girl: .....or tea......????  
Tasuki fang girl: ( ahem... jo-chan)  
Precise42: but i already have some! *points*  
C-MJ: Sano: SAKE!  
Precise42: *glare* nowhere near any of YOU.  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: SAKE!  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: too late  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *throws back shot*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *pulls a bar out of nowhere, and motions for the bishie to take a seat at the bar*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: so what will ya have  
C-MJ: [ooc: tis a good thing mikomi isn't alcohol intolerant, like mj!]  
Tasuki fang girl: we have sake.... sake.... and more sake  
C-MJ: IY; what is this "sake" stuff?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: it's good stuff here, try some...*hands him a cup*  
C-MJ: IY: *chug*  
C-MJ: *spirally eyes*  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohohoho  
C-MJ: *flop*  
C-MJ: miroku: lightweight . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Here you go Miroku.... have a cup *hand him one*  
C-MJ: arigatou *throws it back*  
C-MJ: Sano: oi, houshi! i challenge you!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Uh Oh  
C-MJ: WW: I'll drink you both under the table!  
C-MJ: Spike: oh yeah?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Oi me too! I'll waste you all!  
C-MJ: *twenty minutes later, the five of them are passed out on the floor*  
C-MJ: Mikomi: so . . . .  
C-MJ: now what/  
Precise42: only 20 min? pathetic.  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: O.O;;; men never learn.......  
C-MJ: *leans over and nibbles Chichiri's neck*  
C-MJ: hm, guess not  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: Chichir: *shove shove* leave me alone!  
C-MJ: mikomi: *hug snuggle* hush  
Tasuki fang girl: None of us want to see that!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: Hides eyes  
Precise42: why's he on the floor if he can still speak clearly? *puzzled*  
C-MJ: *tickles the monk*  
Tasuki fang girl: -_-  
C-MJ: chichiri wasn't drinking  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vey... not the tickle fest again......  
C-MJ: twas the lech monk  
C-MJ: *pokes the monk in his tummy*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: EEP!  
Tasuki fang girl: -.-  
Tasuki fang girl: Crawls over on the floor where Tasuki is passed out..... hmmm.... now what am I gonna   
do with you!?  
C-MJ: oh dear . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: *hentai grin*  
Tasuki fang girl: *the bondage queen shall return!*  
C-MJ: you Do know that anything hentai done to a drunk person is rape, right?  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohohohoho  
Precise42: *pulls a book out* ha, they're all distracted/unconcious now! i can read! *happy*  
Tasuki fang girl: I'm sure he won't mind.....  
Tasuki fang girl: *"acidentially" spills sake on Alissa's book*  
Tasuki fang girl: ooops  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: must being going now bye  
Tasuki fang girl: ohhhh...... bye  
C-MJ: *yanks chichiri along with her*  
Tasuki fang girl: we must do this more often ne?  
Precise42: DEATH~  
Tasuki fang girl: ^____^  
C-MJ has left the room.  
Tasuki fang girl: uh oh..... I'm in trouble now.....  
Tasuki fang girl: no witnesses......  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: Everyone is passed out..... SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Precise42: oh, i'm sure someone is still concious.....  
Precise42: fluffy!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara faints from the shear shock of it all..... and falls convinently onto tasuki........  
  
  
~THE END  
  
That conversation was very scary, but it actually had a plot and a story to it…. I amaze even myself   
sometimes! O.O 


End file.
